¿Una vida perfecta?
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Al final era la princesa que fue rescatada, que luego de su final feliz, había emergido de aquella fantasía infantil, donde los cuentos de hadas no existían y que la vida perfecta, era todo menos perfecta. Anti IchiHime- leve UryHime-IchiRuki. No acto para mente cerrada y que creen en los cuentos de hadas.


****Línea temporal** \- pros manga 686**

 **Advertencia:** No apto para IH, el presente oneshot puede generar controversias con las parejas canno.

 **A toda IH les recuerdo q**ue fanfic es **LIBRE y puedo escribir lo que quiera ,** así como mi modo de **PENSAR no puede ser cambiado.** Por lo que sus comentarios me irrelevante , y créame que me Vale pepino(como su canno forzado)

Y **Queridas IchiHime,** no entiendo porque anda entrado a los fanfic IR o UryuHime a insultar, que es bastante obvio que es un IH, no sea infantiles y respeten la opinión de los demás, **no porque a ustedes les guste esa pareja y sea canno, quiere decir que otros lo aceptaran y amaran.**

Este fic esta ligado al Oneshot **"Lo que no pudo ser"**

.

.

.

 **Comentarios :** En un principio iba a ser un omake de **"Lo que pudo ser"** sin embargo, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo y termine escribiendo más de los sentimientos de orihime,en un principio quería dejar un sabor dulce pero se transformo en agridulce, como dije antes, no me mal entienda, el personaje de orihime no lo odio pero.. decayó mucho el personaje, se quedo estancado,era un personaje que servia más para Fanservie, su diálogos simplemente se redujeron a la pronunciación de su amado y uno que otra palabra,ella tenia potencial pero no supieron aprovecharlo, así que no se quejen si la gente no le gusto el personaje...pff tras ese final, no dejo de cuestionarme varias cosas,sobre todo por su aparente familia feliz, en fin. Tome esto como una reflexión sobre el amor y las circunstancias de la vida.

Las personas pueden cambiar en 10 años, puede incluso desarrollar odio por la persona amada.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _Cursiva_** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

" **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento.

— **:** diálogos

 **Los personajes pueden contener occ y occ**

 **Próximamente** **fanfic sobre IchiRuki-Tras el final del manga.**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Al final, ¿valió la pena aquel amor de adolescencia?, ¿realmente tenía una vida perfecta?"_

* * *

 **¿Una vida perfecta?**

Por Frany

" _ **Parece que mi voz está dañada, a causa de gritar a un amor no correspondido, es tan irritante..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"A veces me siento tan vacía"_

Termino de atender a su ultimo paciente, estaba a punto de irse cuando la vio, sentada en la sala de esperaba se encontraba ella, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, sintió como aquellos sentimientos guardados y enterrados salía a flote, lo primero que pensó fue que Kazui se había enfermado, pero rápidamente descarto aquello, Ichigo era doctor, el fácilmente podía haberlo atendido. Uryuu se acerco a Orihime y como siempre que la veía, la saludo.

—Buenas noches Inoue, que sorpresa es verte aquí, ¿ocurrió algo?

Aquella voz el tomo por sorpresa, Orihime casi se cae de la silla, dirige la mirada hacia su interlocutor, le sonríe.

—Buenas noches Ishida, yo.. —la chica balbucea mientras toma una bolsa negra que traía — como dijiste que no podías ir, yo.. te traje esto —el entrega la bolsa —como trabajas todo el día , pensé en traerte algo de comida casera y aprovechar para saludarte.

Sus palabras lo toma con la guardia baja, Uryuu sonríe como hacía bastante tiempo no lo hacía.

—Gracias—toma la bolsa tocando levemente sus dedos, un cosquilleó lo invade, Inoue se siente rara, aquello jamás le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando Ichigo rozaba por error sus manos.

—Yo…tengo que irme.

—Comprendo.

La señora Orihime intenta decir algo, mas nada sale de su boca.

—Ya es tarde Inoue—comenta el doctor— ¿Ichigo te acompaño? —el joven de anteojos indaga, buscado con la mirada a su viejo rival, pero no hay señales del ex Shinigami sustituto.

Por su parte Orihime cabizbajo al escuchar el nombre de su marido.

—No, él se quedó con Rukia, tenían bastante tiempo que no se veía, se veían tan animados que no quise interrumpirlos—admite con dolor—se veían tan felices y…. —la palabra mueren en su boca.

Uryuu simplemente se encoje de hombros.

—Ya es tarde, permíteme llevarte, no es conveniente que una dama ande sola por la calle—lo dice con un sentimiento que Orihime no puede identificar, es la primera vez que alguien parece preocuparse por ella, ni siquiera su esposo le prestó atención cuando salió.

 _"No es bueno sentir odio pero…"_

Orihime siempre añoro estar con Ichigo, pero ahora que estaba a su lado, luego de diez años, se daba cuenta lo vacía que era su vida, tan monótona y triste, lo único bueno que había en ella, era su pequeño hijo.

—Gracias.

Es entonces que ambos se sumergen en un silencio bastante reconfortante, Uryuu guía a la peli naranja a su audi negro.

Ishida como buen caballero, le abre la puerta de auto, Orihime no deja de sentirse rara, incluso cuando Uryuu sube y comienza a conducir, miles de pensamiento abarrotan su mente.

 _—_ _Cuando sea grande, quisiera abrir mi propia pastelería, también quiero ser maestra de artes, una reina robot, una astronauta, ser abogada y cantante, aunque no estoy muy segura de esta última, Sora ¿Crees que algún día pueda cumplir todo mis sueños?"_

 _—Todos tus sueños se realizaran, siempre y cuando no desista de ellos, Orihime._

 _—Entonces jamás haré de lado mis sueños._

Orihime tenía tantos sueños y muchas metas por cumplir, incluso tras la muerte de su hermano, se prometió que jamás dimitiría de ellos.

Pero todo cambio, su vida se estancó, no cumplió ninguno de sus sueños, a excepción de formar una familia y tener un hijo.

Recordó varias pláticas que sostuvo con Tatsuki antes de su matrimonio.

 _—_ _Orihime, eres mi mejor amiga pero, ¿estás segura que deseas casarte con Ichigo y renunciar a todo?_

 _—Yo..Creo que con el tiempo, el amor llegara Tatsuki, lo quiero mucho y sé que podre ser feliz con él._

 _— ¿Y tú sueños? ¿Tus metas? Estas completamente segura de hacerlos a un lado por Ichigo…—dijo fúrica su amiga, la quería como a una hermana pero, renunciar a todo por un hombre, aquello se salía de toda lógica, sobre todo no entendía porque no quería seguir estudiando, casarse no le impedía estudiar, pero su amiga había tomado aquella decisión de manera apresurada._

 _—No los hare, Ichigo será mi nuevo sueño, además, quizá más adelante pueda realizar mis sueños de diferente manera—se rasco la cabeza— no te preocupes Tatsuki-chan, te aseguro que seré muy feliz._

Creyó que una vez casada, las cosas sería mucho mejor, que Ichigo realmente llegaría amarla, nada de eso paso, Ichigo jamás le regalo una mirada de amor, era como si estuviera sumergido en un abismo y simplemente actuara por inercia, fueron muchas veces que lloro en silencio y a escondidas de la familia Kurosaki.

Tiempo después se embarazo, pensó que con un hijo de Ichigo las cosas mejoraría, sin embargo no fue así, Ichigo amaba a su hijo, pero su relación con ella siguió siendo monótona, Orihime comprendió que aunque Ichigo llevara una argolla en su dedo anular y un acta declarara que eran marido y mujer; su corazón y pensamientos no eran para ella, si no para Rukia.

Rukia era quien habia cambio su mundo, Rukia era quien lo animada, Rukia era con quien mantenía largas conversaciones sin aburrirse, provocado que su esposo mostrara tantas facetas que ni ella misma conocía.

Ella conocía sus miedos, sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Rukia, aquel era el nombre que se interponía en su propia felicidad, en la razón por la que Ichigo no la amaba, porque aun siendo su esposa, aquel nombre se interponía entre ellos, fue en ese momento que recordó la última conversación que sostuvo con Tatsuki.

 _—Sabes, me pregunto si Kuchiki no hubiera aparecido, serias más feliz con Ichigo._

 _— ¿Disculpa?_

 _—Lo siento, ideas mías, es solo que te veo tan decaída y a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Kuchiki no hubiera aparecido, ¿estarías casada con Ichigo?, ¿Serias más feliz con él? ¿Hubieras realizado todos tus sueños?_

 _—Tatsuki, que cosas dices, aquello no tiene sentido._

 _—Cierto—su amiga suspiro—_ _Inoue ¿Eres feliz?_

 _—Es bastante rara esa pregunta, desde luego que soy feliz, tengo una casa bonita, una familia, estoy con la persona que tanto quería y tengo a mi hermoso hijo._

 _—Lo que quise decir es, si eres feliz con Ichigo, realmente eres feliz siendo su esposa, ¿jamás te has arrepentido de ello?._

 _— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Tatsuki-chan? —fingió una sonrisa, mientras removía sus manos con impotencia._

 _— ¿_ _Si no tuvieras a Kazui, seguirías con Ichigo?_

 _—La pregunta es demasiado tonta, claro que estaría con él, Ichigo me hace tan feliz…_

 _No tuvo el suficiente valor para decir lo contrario. Tras terminar esa plática y que Tatsuki se hubiera ido, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, fue consciente de lo fría que era su vida, que sus sueños y anhelos se habían ido. Que aunque estuviera con la persona amada, este parecía no compartir aquel sentimiento. Aquello se repetía día a día, desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía._

 _"Hay veces que detesto a Ichigo y su indiferencia"_

Al final era la princesa que fue rescatada, que luego de su final feliz, había emergido de aquella fantasía infantil, donde los cuentos de hadas no existían y que la vida perfecta, era todo menos perfecta.

 _"He llegado incluso amar cuando se va.."_

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que varias lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y que Uryuu amablemente se había encargado de limpiar, la calidez de sus manos la hizo regresar a la realidad y ver que ambos estaba afuera de su casa.

—Llegamos—fue lo único que pudo decir. Orihime le sonrió tristemente, mientras aceptaba el pañuelo que le había ofrecido y terminaba de limpiar su rostro. —Creo que ya todos se fueron, seguramente Ichigo está preocupado por ti.

—Tal vez—digo de forma sincera mientras le devolvía su pañuelo.

—Quédatelo—dijo él— parece necesitarlo más que yo.

Orihime jamás había comprendido porque Uryuu nunca profundizaba sus conversaciones, sabia de sobra que él era muy perceptivo, cuando la veía llorar, él simplemente le ayudaba a secar sus lágrimas, jamás preguntaba, simplemente la consolaba.

Le gustaba y odiaba aquello, Inoue creía que Uryuu podía ser un buen confidente, que jamás la juzgaría sobre sus pensamientos más oscuros y que jamás había pronunciado en voz alta.

 _"Es contradictorio, porque lo quiero pero…"_

—Gracias Uryuu—sin saber cómo, Inoue se había inclinado y besado levemente la mejilla, aquello tomo por sorpresa al Quincy, sus mejillas se tiñera de rojo y la señora Inoue simplemente sonríe. —Cuídate mucho Uryuu, por favor—toma su mano —visitados más seguido, Kazui suele preguntar mucho por ti. —Ishida no logra decir nada, Orihime se baja del auto, hace una pequeña venia.

A veces creía que si la circunstancia fuera diferentes, tal vez se hubiera enamorado de Uryuu, tenía la leve sospecha que sus sentimientos hubiera cambiado con el tiempo, pero las cosas no fueron así, ella estaba casada con el hombre que había elegido.

Uryuu la observa hasta que ingresa a su casa, ella suspira fuertemente, está a punto de entrar a su casa, con su familia perfecta, con la vida que siempre imagino. Sin embargo, algo le llama la atención, su rostro se turba.

 _"A veces lo odio"_

Pese a que esta oscuro, ella puede visualizar en el techo a Ichigo y Rukia. Se muerde el labio y sabe que en todo este tiempo, Ichigo no se percató de su salida, parece bastante animado hablado con Rukia, esta se ríe y le dice algo, los ojos de Ichigo brilla, es como si aquella lluvia interna hubiera sido parada.

En ese preciso momento es cuando siente un inmenso odio hacia su marido, al que ama pero a la vez odia. Orihime compone aquella desagradable hueca y sonríe.

 _"En que me estoy convirtiendo, en que me estas convirtiendo este amor no correspondido."_

Aunque esté sufriendo, aunque odie y ame a su marido, sonríe,porque nadie puede saber que no es feliz.

 _ **Porque es peor admitir que luego de sacrificar todo tus sueños,metas y ambiciones , no eres feliz….**_

* * *

 **Comentarios final:**

Al principio tenia una idea más simple, iba a ser algo pequeño,algo dulce , pero termine escribiendo algo más profundo y diferente a la idea original, Creo que muchas mujeres llegan a sentir amor y odio por la persona amada.

Hay personas que dice que el IH es canno y que realmente se aman porque tiene un hijo, déjeme decirle que muchas personas tiene hijos sin amor, que se casan sin amar a su pareja y que pasan muchos casados por sus hijos,tengo conocidos que después de bastantes años se ha divorciado, simplemente porque no se amaban.

Nadie me quita de la mente que el amor de orihime es unilateral, en mi opinión , otras pueden creer que si hay amor entre ellos, nadie lo sabe, solo kubo, después de todos las personas tendemos diferentes perspectivas sobre el amor.

publicado:

08/09/16

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany**


End file.
